deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Biomods
The augmentations that the player can implanted in her body in Deus Ex: Invisible War are nano-augmentation. These are a more refined form of nano-augmentation use biological nanites, taht involves changing the body physically at a biomolecular level. In game, they simply call Biomodification, but this term is too vague (biomodification is the process of modifying a biological organism using either genetic or mechanical means, so mechanical-augmentation are biomodification), and finally it is seen that these are nano-augmentation (and marked in the description of bioelectric cells). The augmentations featured are: *Vision Enhancement *Aggressive Defense System *Spy Drone *Regeneration *Light *Cloak *Hazard Drone *Neural Interface *Aggressive Defense Drone *Thermal Masking *Electrostatic Discharge *Strength Enhancement *Biotox Attack Drone *Bot Domination *Move Silent *Speed Enhancement *Health Leech Drone The augmentations are installed with biomod canisters. These canisters can also be used to upgrade already-installed augmentations (Level 3 is the highest level possible for any augmentation). Some biomod canisters are black-market augmentations, and can only be obtained in illegal situations (hence the name). Below is a list of the augmentations and their functions: Pre-installed Light: Light is a wide, short-range flashlight. This is useful for lighting this game's dark areas. This biomod does not use up bioenergy unlike its Deus Ex counterpart. Eyes Regeneration: This biomod heals damage sustained by the player, at any time as long as the player has enough energy. This biomod reduces the need for medkits and food, and its healing ability improves with each upgrade. Vision Enhancement: This gives the player night vision, and highlights any organics beings. When upgraded to Level 2, the player can see organic enemies through walls, but not electronic devices or bots. When upgraded to Level 3, the player can see all targets, items and interactive objects through walls. Spy Drone: Spy Drone creates a hovering robot that allows the player to scan areas they cannot reach themselves. It can also release an EMP blast to disable electronic devices. When upgraded to Level 2, its EMP attack improves, its energy drain decreases, and the drone can transmit sound. When upgraded to Level 3, the energy drain decreases even further, and its EMP blast becomes so powerful, that it can interfere with nervous systems, knocking organic enemies unconscious. This is one of the black-market biomods. Cranial Cloak: This makes you invisible to organic enemies, but not to electronic devices and bots. When you use a weapon, you become visible to the enemy. Each upgrade reduces energy drain. Hazard Drone: This biomod protects its user from toxins and radiation. When upgraded to Level 2, the Drone's protection increases, and its energy drain declines. At Level 3, the Drone can convert hazards to bioenergy. Neural Interface: This biomod allows the user to hack electronic devices, including computers and ATMs. This hacking power improves with each upgrade; at Level 2, the user can hack cameras, and at Level 3, the user can hack turrets. This is one of the black-market biomods. Skeletal Aggressive Defense Drone: This biomod detonates incoming rockets and grenades in midair. The distance between user and explosive increases with each upgrade. (This biomod can be obtained in Tracer Tong's biomod infusion.) Thermal Masking: This biomod makes you invisible to bots and electronic devices, but not organic enemies. The invisibility effect lasts as long as you don't use a weapon. The energy drain decreases with each upgrade. Electrostatic Discharge: This biomod charges melee weapons with an EMP field. This weapon's EMP effect increases with each upgrade, and at Level 3, it gains the ability to scramble bots. At level 3, the player can hit laser emitters to disable the lasers without resorting to Multitools or other means. This is one of the black-market biomods. Arms Strength Enhancement: This is a remake of the DX1 augmentation Microfibrial Muscle. This biomod increases the player's strength, allowing him/her to carry heavy objects. With each level, you gain a slot in your inventory and your strength increases, allowing you to carry heavier objects and deal more melee damage. Biotox Attack Drone: This drone fires biotoxin darts at the target, knocking them unconscious. Each upgrade reduces its energy drain. Bot Domination: As the name suggests, this biomod allows the user to take control of a bot for a limited period of time. With each upgrade, its energy drain decreases, while length of dominations and bot size capability increase (Spider bots at level 1, CC-75's at level 2, and RB-76's at level 3). This is one of the black-market biomods. Legs Move Silent: This biomod muffles walking steps at Level 1, walking and jogging steps at Level 2 and all steps at Level 3. It also reduces fall damage. The fall buffer increases with each upgrade. Speed Enhancement: This biomod increases the player's speed, jumping distance and reduces all fall damage. All these effects improve with each upgrade. Health Leech Drone: This biomod allows the user to suck the matter out of corpses to heal himself/herself. Each level increases the healing efffect. You get more health for draining unconsious people/animals than dead people/animals. At level 3, the drone will eat smaller entities (pigeons, cats, mice) living and awake. Players must be careful when activating it, as the drone will kill unconscious enemies, and NPCs do not find it socially acceptable for a drone to eat unconscious or dead bodies in their sight. This is one of the black-market biomods. Trivia A couple mods that were mentioned in previews, but didn't make the final cut: Prismatic Resonator Phases your body and allows you to walk through laser beams, but energy weapons do double damage to you. Skull Gun Remember Gunther asking for one of these so he could kill by thought? Well, if you deal with the black market you can have one in your eye. pl:Nanoulepszenia#Nanoulepszenia Piezochemu Category:Augmentations